


Words Hurt (1)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean knows he’s messed up. He took things too far this time. Can he fix it?





	Words Hurt (1)

It was late. 

They’d all just got back from a hunt.

Y/n had a few scratches here and there, Dean had a cut, and Sam had a large gash across his chest.

It wasn’t anything to serious. 

Nothing Cas couldn’t heal. But y/n knew Dean was pissed.

The werewolf was aiming right for Dean and y/n jumped in the way.

Of course, it wasn’t too deep and he got up right away, shooting the thing between the eyes, but he knew Dean was going to overreact.

So he just walked away, not wanting to hear Dean’s shit right now and instead looking forward to spending some time with his son.

“Cas? MJ? Where are you guys?” he asked in a playful tone, knowing his son loved to play hide and seek.

“Oh…where could they be?”

He tiptoed to the bundle of clothes in the dungeon, hidden behind one of the desks.

“Oh well. I guess MJ doesn’t want any of his chocolate today. I guess daddy will have to eat all of it!”

“Daddy, daddy. I’m here, daddy!”

His son jumped up, running to y/n as Cas dusted off his trench coat.

“Hi, baby. Did you have fun with uncle Cas?”

MJ nodded, smiling at the angel, before snuggling into the crook of y/n’s neck, feeling the familiar warmth of his dad.

“Thanks, Cas. Umm-you might wanna go to Sam and Dean. They need healing”.

Cas nodded, leaving, but not before placing his fingers on y/n’s forehead and healing his cuts.

With a flutter of his wings, the angel left the child and his father in the dungeon.

“So, what should we do?”

“Can we watch a movie?”

Y/n nodded, carrying MJ to his room and setting him on the bed, putting on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

The entire movie, his son was reciting the words, having watched it almost a billion times.

Y/n was amazed at how incredibly gifted his son was.

He was only four, yet he was mature and clever, and the best child in the world.

Better than anyone else’s.

Ok, maybe he was slightly biased. But he couldn’t help be proud of his child.

Of course, having two uncles as book smart as Sam, and universally knowledgeable as Castiel, made it a whole lot easier for his child to pick up on these things.

And with Dean, who was a whole lot clever himself, though he may not show it much, it wasn’t difficult to see why he was so smart.

The movie finished, MJ still on the bed as he began jumping around.

“What do you wanna do now, baby?” y/n chuckled.

The boy jumped into y/n’s lap, whispering in his ear.

“Again? We already have five of those from this week!”

“Please, daddy. I wanna!”

Y/n groaned internally, knowing he couldn’t resist them damn puppy dog eyes.

Fucking Sam!

“Fine. Come on. Let’s go!”

“Seriously, Dean. Just go talk to him”.

Dean rolled his eyes, not listening to his brother.

He knew Sam was right. 

He had taken it too far.

Telling y/n he was a useless hunter and he should just stay at the bunker taking care of their child. That he was too dangerous to take with them, and he’d get Sammy killed.

He knew he should apologise, but he couldn’t. 

Right now, he was just pissed.

Not at y/n. 

Not really. 

But at himself.

He knew he shouldn’t have said any of that. 

He made y/n feel like a terrible hunter, when in actuality, he was one of the best.

On top of that, he made y/n feel like Sam was his priority and y/n wasn’t a thought for him.

He knew how his husband would take it.

He had always felt as though he was Dean’s last thought.

It was always Sam, MJ and then Cas, in y/n’s mind, in terms of Dean’s priorities. 

And he was always last. 

The one who wasn’t important.

Dean tried to convince him otherwise, but the things he’d said, he knew he pushed y/n back into that mind-set.

“Dean. Sam. Do you need me?”

“Yea. Just-this cut”, Sam groaned.

The angel nodded, healing both men, before sitting at the table with them.

“Where’s y/n?”

“With MJ. I think they are watching another movie”.

Dean nodded, expecting that answer. 

His son always did love to watch movies with y/n.

He sat at the table for a few hours, his words running through his mind, the sadness in y/n’s eyes when he glanced at him through the mirror as he was driving, burned into his memory.

He messed up. 

Really messed up.

He pushed himself of the desk, getting up and going to find y/n.

“Y/n? MJ? Where are you guys?”

He entered his bedroom, the TV still on, the covers slightly messy.

They’d obviously been in here, but now he had to go find them.

He searched Sam’s room and MJ’s, the kitchen, back to the library, the dungeon and the garage. 

Nothing.

“Sammy! You seen y/n and MJ?”

The younger Winchester shook his head, getting up and helping his brother find them.

They searched for almost 20 minutes.

Dean sighed in exasperation. 

Y/n and MJ always got up to their own little things, often disappearing for a few hours.

It was nice to see his husband and child have such a strong bond.

But at the same time, he wished they’d maybe include him, or at least tell him what they did, so he didn’t have such a difficult time finding them when he needed them.

“Dean! Found them”.

Dean ran down the hallway to his brother, seeing y/n and MJ in the music room.

Y/n discovered this a while ago, MJ and him often coming in here, setting up a little area for his son to play in.

“Dad!”

MJ jumped off y/n’s lap and ran to Dean, the man swinging him up and twirling him around.

Y/n smiled at the cute little giggles that erupted form his son and the smile on Dean’s face.

“Well, little man, what have you been up to?”

“Well, daddy and I watched Harry Potter. Then we made anoth-oh-it’s a secret”.

“Come on. Tell me. Please”, Dean begged, making a sad face to persuade his son.

“Ok, dad. Come here”.

He put his son down, letting him drag him to the table where there was a piece of paper.

** _“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good”_ **

Dean rolled his eyes, smiling. 

His son was so nerdy sometimes. 

Sam and y/n definitely rubbed off on him.

MJ opened up the piece of paper, a little map showing all the rooms of the bunker.

“Wow! You made this all by yourself?”

MJ nodded, smiling, feeling proud that his dad liked it.

“Daddy helped too”.

“But you did most of the work, baby”.

Dean looked at y/n and smiled, but it quickly fell of his face when y/n looked away.

He watched as y/n stood up, giving MJ a quick kiss on the forehead, before walking out of the room, Sam following him.

“You ok?”

Y/n nodded, walking to the kitchen, knowing MJ would be getting hungry soon.

“Come on, y/n. You know he didn’t mean it, right? He was just scared. Scared that you’d get hurt”.

Sam watched as y/n kept silent, chopping up some onions.

Sam knew there was no making y/n feel better. 

He was always insecure about his relationship with Dean. And what Dean had said in the car? Well, that would really put a strain on them.

He just hoped y/n would come to realize just how much Dean loved him.

Dinner was awkward as hell.

MJ spoke about his day with Cas, what they did and how the angel flew him to Crowley.

Of course, Dean wasn’t all that happy with this, but he knew Crowley had a real friendship with y/n, and was basically another uncle to his child.

Y/n was mostly silent, giving single word answers and not looking at Dean at all.

Sam just sat there between them, trying to focus on MJ, completely uncomfortable.

“Uncle Sammy. Can you read me a book?”

MJ always said Sam was the best at doing the voices.

Sam chuckled, nodding as he raced to the child’s bedroom.

Dean watched them leave, glad he could have some time to talk to y/n.

Y/n got up to clean the plates, scrubbing at the sink as Dean came up behind him.

“Y/n? Can we-can we talk?”

Once again, y/n said nothing, continuing his chore.

“Come on, sweetheart. Please. Just look at me”.

He sighed when he knew that y/n wouldn’t respond. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to listen.

“I’m sorry. Ok? I’m sorry for what I said. You’re a great hunter. We all know that. I was just angry. At myself. I shouldn’t have let it get close enough for you to have to jump in front of me. I was pissed. But I still shouldn’t have said any of the things I did. I love you. So much. I just get scared that I’ll lose you one day”.

He waited, hoping maybe now y/n would respond.

“Y/n?”

“I heard you, Dean. It’s fine. We’re good”.

“Are you-are you sure?”

“Yep. You love me apparently. Even though I’m useless. Sammy comes first. That’s what you wanted to say, right? I mean, I’m surprised you even need me here. Probably gonna get MJ killed as well. Should probably leave. Let you take care of him. That way he’ll have one dad who actually cares about him and isn’t completely useless and a waste of space”.

Y/n threw the plate back into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen, going to one of the spare rooms in the bunker.

Dean just watched as he walked out, his heart breaking, knowing that it was all of his words that made y/n feel that way.

He had messed up. 

And now he didn’t know if it was something that could be fixed. 


End file.
